


Wait For Me

by foxsea007



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hadestown AU, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Love at First Sight, Musicals, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Tragic Romance, hadestown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: “I'm coming wait for me. I hear the walls repeating, the falling of my feet. It sounds like drumming.” A dreamer spends his days writing music and songs of the poverty stricken Northside. Until, a mysterious girl blows into down with an angelic voice to fit his lyrics. When winter strikes, frustration mounts and she seeks employment from an unlikely source unknowingly signing her freedom. Jughead must journey to the Southside to barter with the Devil himself to free his lover... The Hadestown musical/retelling that no one asked for.





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> A small thank you to: CandiedChris for allowing me to use her original character, Shanna “Lavender” Rhodes in this fic as the musical’s portrayal of Persephone. She is the queen of lush afterall and I adore the Swavie pairing anyway. Also, this is a small thank you and I love you because she loved Lily so much that she uses her in her fic, Crowned, which you all should read. Thank you Chris for always believing me and pushing me to write this despite worries everyone would hate it. I love you.

**Wait For Me: A Jughead x Lily Story**  
_A Retelling of Hadestown the Musical_

**Part One:** Lyre & Muse

The sun glimmered overhead as a young man sat on the grass, leaning against a tree, scribbling into a notebook, what was seemingly poetry, as he strummed the guitar sitting in his lap. The breeze swept through his dark locks as the trees rustled in time with the gentle strumming of the guitar. He set the pencil down on the notebook as he leaned his head back against the bark of the tree, adjusting his grip on the guitar. As he closed his eyes, he began to strum with much more precision as he filled the air with music that made the air and plants sway along in time with the music, or so it seemed.

People began to gather around the man as the music crescendoed, filling their ears with the pleasurable sounds of his playing. He was skillful, almost god-like, when it came to music. His blue eyes opened as a smile curved over his lips, noticing the crowd of people around him, swaying and dancing along. 

His eyes scanned over the crowd, watching the group of people laughing and giggling and even singing along. The sheer joy of bringing people the gift of music and song was enough to satisfy him as he closed his eyes again.

He could feel himself getting lost in his own scales and lyrics as he continued to play, feeling the warmth of the sun beaming down on his face. The music continued as he began to hum along with the lyrics, the group of people around him had created. The joy in their voices echoed back to him, bringing him more satisfaction than anything in this world. He opened his eyes, looking out into the crowd of people again. 

Immediately, he stopped playing. 

His eyes locked with the gaze of a pair of emerald eyes that seemed to almost glitter in the sunlight. Her milky, white skin beamed, even glowed in the white dress that flowed around her body, as he set his guitar down onto the grass. Using the tree as leverage, he pushed himself back onto his feet as the people around him stared. He walked toward the beautiful woman, his eyes following the flow of her light hair as it was braided down to her mid-back with a single daisy tucked on the top of her ear. 

“Who are you?” he asked, reaching out and taking her hand.

A giggle bubbled from her throat as her eyes almost smiled back at him. “Lily,” she said, gently. “My name is Lily.”

“My friends here call me Jughead,” he said as he stared in awe of her.

Lily’s cheeks flushed pink at the attention he was showing. “Jughead?” she repeated back to him with confusion hinting in her voice.

Chuckling, Jughead ran his fingers through his dark hair. “...it’s a nickname. My real name is almost too much for anyone.”

A playful glint flashed in her eyes as she tilted her head at him. “Try me,” she ushered. “What’s your real name?”

Jughead felt embarrassment rising up the back of his neck and spread across his face as he looked away from her. “...Forsythe. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third.”

Lily’s lips cracked into a smile as her hands moved behind her back, lacing her fingers together as she leaned into him. “And you would be right,” she teased, another giggle blossoming from her throat. “That is a little much.”

Laughing nervously, Jughead’s hand rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to avoid eye contact with the small blonde. Her green eyes remained fixated on his face, trying to make eye contact with him once again. His blue eyes fell to the ground as he felt the long grass tickling against his bare feet with her small bare feet in front of his. He found his gaze moving upward watching the white dress she wore billowing in the light breeze that surrounded the two as his eyes slowly moved upward. His eyes traced the outline of her figure hidden underneath the white linen dress.

“Jughead?” she asked, her green eyes seemed larger now with expression.

“S-sorry,” he replied quicker than he had meant to, earning another playful giggle from her.

“...are you the one who has been playing such beautiful music?” Lily asked.

Jughead felt his cheeks heat up again as he looked away from her again. “...yes.”

“May I listen?”

His gaze meets hers once again. “Of course.”

“Play for me then,” she said, spreading out the bottom of her dress before sitting on the grass in front of him. 

He walked back to his guitar that he had placed against the tree before taking his previous seat against the trunk. He placed the instrument in his lap as he adjusted his grip. His eyes glancing up at Lily every so often, catching glimpses of her green eyes staring back at him. His heart nearly stopped every time. His fingers strummed along the strings as another song filled the air of the clearing. The crowd, once again, was captivated by the melody as it continued to fill the air.

_ “I’m coming, wait for me, _

_ I hear the walls repeating, _

_ The falling of my feet, _

_ It sounds like drumming. _

_ And I am not alone, _

_ I hear the rocks and stones, _

_ Echoing my song... _

_ I’m coming.” _

The playing stopped immediately as Jughead looked up to find Lily singing along beautifully with the melody. His mouth fell open as the angelic sound filled his ears as he strummed his guitar again, staring at her. Her green eyes staring back at him in an almost playful manner. 

“Sing, again,” Jughead whispered. “Please.”

Lily closed her eyes as the music from Jughead’s guitar filled the air once again. And again, she began to sing along with the melody but this time accompanied by Jughead’s voice. Her eyes open as her gaze locks with his as they continue to fill the air with the sounds of their voices harmonizing together, moving onlookers to tears upon finishing.

Setting his guitar down after ending the music, Jughead stared at the fair-haired beauty, wondering just where she had been all this time. A smile curved over her lips as she sat up on her knees, staring back at him with the same intense curiosity. Onlookers began to smile and leave the young couple to speak in private, noticing the instant connection between the two music lovers. Jughead rose to his feet before reaching his hand out to take hers and help her onto her feet. Happily, Lily took his assistance, getting to her feet once more. 

“Have-? Where have you-? Where did you-?”

Lily giggled watching Jughead stammer over himself. “I could ask you the same thing,” she admitted, understanding him without any need of explanation.

His fingers brushed through his shaggy hair as the wind began to pick up causing her dress to dance with each passing breeze. “I-I,” he said, stammering through his words again. Forcing himself to pause, he cleared his throat before continuing to speak. “I have to see you again. May I?”

“I would love that,” she said as she turned to walk away from him. “Tomorrow?”

His eyes lit up. “Tomorrow.”

———

Jughead walked into the bar and was greeted by the beautiful sounds of jazz belting from the piano. His eyes fell to his friend, Fangs, playing the keyboard intently as he sang along to the tune of a song he was playing. Scanning the bar, he witnessed his other friends sitting on barstools, laughing and drinking as they gossiped loudly while taking shots. He approached the bar, shaking his head as he went behind it and grabbed an apron. He tied it securely around his waist as he walked out onto the floor, grinning at the giggling girl wearing a lilac colored dress. Her equally purple hair dancing from side to side as she laughed louder with each shot.

“Lavender,” Jughead said, shaking his head as he came out from behind the counter with a rag. “Should you be drinking this much?”

Her hazel eyes flashed dangerously at her friend. “Listen,” she complained. “This is my last day of freedom for six months... and then I go back to hell with him. Let me enjoy myself, Jughead Jones.” She turned back to the bartender and a smirk curved over her lips as she slammed her hand down on the bar. “Hit me, Hog Eye!”

The bartender shook his head as he chuckled and placed another shot in front of Lavender. She quickly grasped the small shot glass within her hands and threw it back, downing the liquid in one gulp. 

“Besides Juggie,” Lavender slurred as she jumped to her feet. “A little birdie told me that you met someone—“ 

His cheeks flushed as he turned his barstool away from her, letting out a scoff as he walked to an empty table, wiping it down with his rag. “Shut up, Lavender. You don’t know anything–-“ before he was interrupted by her sly grin. 

“Who is that little blondie walking in now?”

Immediately he whipped around, looking up from the table he was cleaning as his eyes fell on the figure of the lovely blonde he had met a few weeks ago while playing his guitar in the park. Her green eyes locked in a gaze with his own as her pink painted lips curled up into a smile. She grabbed the skirt of the black linen dress she wore as she stepped down the stairs. 

“Well, well, loverboy,” Lavender teased as she elbowed Jughead in the stomach. “I believe you owe me an apology.”

Ignoring Lavender’s teasing, Jughead walked away from the table as he ran to greet Lily, immediately grabbing her hands within his own. “Hey Lily,” he said.

She pulled a hand away before tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Hello Jughead,” she whispered. “I always forget that you work here.”

Grinning, Jughead threw the towel over his shoulder. “Yeah,” he replied, pulling his hands away from her to wipe on his apron.

“And hello Lavender!” Lavender yelled, interrupting the two by flinging her arms around their shoulders and pulling them into a hug with her. “Why Lily...you little beauty,” Lavender commented, pushing her away from Jughead to gauge a good look. “It seems our little Jughead is very smitten-–“

“Shanna,” Jughead grumbled, using her real name against her. 

Feigning disgust, Lavender ignored his plea before turning back to Lily. “Don’t use my slave name,” she hissed. 

Laughter bubbled from Lily’s throat. “Slave name?” she asked. 

A huff of air fell from Lavender’s lips as her hands fell to her hips. Her eyes rolled as a look of disgust formed on her face. “Long story,” she said, her voice sharp as a knife, “only my husband calls me by that horrible name–“

“You’re married, Lavender?” Lily asked, her eyes lighting up as she clasped her hands together. 

“Terrible,” Lavender interrupted. “It’s terrible. My husband is a downright asshole.”

Jughead’s arm came and draped around Lavender’s shoulder as he smirked at her. “You’re the richest woman in the world,” he explained, watching as her eyes narrowed at him. “He owns the Southside. Runs the iron business that builds our walls while Lavender is the heiress to the Northside here...”

“My family owns the winery,” Lavender explained as she crossed her arms still feigning disgust for her husband. “My family practically sold me to him as a way to double our family's profits. He’s a disgusting man.”

A small frown appeared on Lily’s face as she listened to Lavender explain how she was trapped in a one-sided marriage with the iron tycoon from the Southside. The brightness in her eyes seemed to fade with each word that Lavender said as the sadness became more and more noticeable on her expression. 

Lily slowly brought her hand to play with a strand of her blonde hair, twirling the ends within her fingers as she continued to listen to the story. Her eyes gazed up as Jughead locked his stare with hers. He watched as her cheeks flushed pink while her eyes darted away from his. A nervous smile appeared on her lips making one side of his mouth curve upward in a smile back at her. 

“Are you two even listening to me?!” Lavender yelled, moving away from the two as Jughead rubbed the back of his neck to hide his embarrassment. “Seriously didn’t even hear a word I said, did you?” she said, flatly. 

Rolling his eyes, Jughead crossed his arms over his chest as he caught his gaze falling on Lily’s profile. Little stray, blonde hairs poked out of her braid around her ears framing her face, almost making her look even more angelic. “Lavender,” Jughead whispered. “Can we talk later? I—“

Throwing her arms into the air, Lavender let out an annoyed huff of air. “Yeah, yeah. Go make heart eyes at the cute girl,” she commented, smirking at him as she left to join the others at the bar again, yelling out for another shot of the finest alcohol Hog Eye had to offer. “But right now... we’re living it up! Hit me again!”

He shook his head as he looked up at the blonde beauty as his fingers ran through his hair, pushing the stray hairs out of his eyes. “We’ve had a lot of fun these past few weeks,” he murmured, taking a step toward her. 

A giggle bubbled from her throat as her green eyes lit up at his comment. “Why yes,” she said, her lips curving up in a smile. “We’ve spent every moment together. And I must admit, I have enjoyed it, as well.”

Smirking, Jughead leaned against the wall as he looked down at her. “So how about we make things-–?”

“Make things what?” Lily asked as a mischievous glint flashed across her eyes. 

“—would you be willing to be my girl?”

Her cheeks tinted pink again as her eyes fell from his gaze while she flashed him a bashful smile. She nervously twirled the end of her braid within her fingers, trying to bide her time before giving him a straight answer. And it was working. 

The longer she waited, the more nervous he grew.

“Lily?” he finally asked, his voice strained from anxiety. 

Another giggle before Lily flashed him a grin. “Of course, Jughead,” she said. “I would love to be your girl.”

Jughead grinned at her as he grabbed her hands within his own, giving her a light squeeze. “You don’t know how happy that makes me,” he admitted, letting out a sigh of relief. “This has been the absolute best summer of my life...”

Lily pulled her hands out of his grip before touching his face gently. Her fingertips traced along his cheek and his jawline, her eyes locked in an intense gaze with his. “I would have to agree. It even makes me want to stop moving from town to town,” she admitted, her voice quiet. “I feel as though my home is with you, Jughead Jones.”

His eyes closed as he reveled in the sensation of her fingertips brushing across his face, feeling his lips curl up in a smile at her. He listened to her words before opening his eyes again. His hands moved over hers before removing them from his face and lacing his fingers within his own. 

“You moved a lot?” he asked.

Looking away, Lily’s gaze fell to the floor. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“A lot of factors,” she commented, sighing. “I just never felt I could get ahead anywhere... nowhere to call home. So I went wherever the wind would take me.”

Jughead planted a small kiss on her forehead as his arms wrapped around her waist. He held her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head. He felt her face lay against his neck as she smiles against his skin. Her arms moved to snake around his neck, pulling him even closer. 

“Jughead,” she whispered. “Thank you for giving me a home...”

“I will always be your home, Lily,” he whispered back.

“CAN YOU TWO STOP MAKING OUT AND COME DRINK WITH US?” Lavender slurred.

Chuckling, Jughead let go of her. “I guess we should go join them.”

“Let’s,” Lily teased, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bar. 

———

Stumbling through the door, Jughead and Lily laughed as they entered Jughead’s home. His arms snaked around her waist as he tried to hold her steady after they both spent the evening doing what seemed to be never-ending shots with Lavender and her friend, Fangs. Lily giggled up at him as her hands rested against his chest. 

“It’s amazing really,” she whispered to him.

Jughead tilted his head as he continued to hold her steady. “What?”

“I used to be so independent,” she whispered. “Until I met you.” She pushed back on his chest as she moved away from him. She went to sit on a chair near the table, her head woozy from all the alcohol she had consumed over the course of the evening. “I know I don’t look like much. Like I could never take care of myself--”

Sitting down in the chair across from her, Jughead shook his head before smiling. “I never thought that,” he admitted. “I know you traveled a long time alone before you arrived in the Northside.”

Her hands slid across the table and grasped his tightly as her eyes flickered up at his gaze. “The economy crash has been difficult for everyone. Not just your city. I made ends meet where I could until I couldn’t make anymore. Then I would disappear to another town, hoping to find some sort of work. I did house cleaning, gardening, even worked as a nanny for a family I met a few towns back... anything really and then-–”

“Then what?”

“I met you.”

Jughead’s hands squeezed hers lightly. “Lily I—”

Shaking her head, Lily let out a small nervous laugh before looking away from him. “I’ve never needed someone before,” she said, letting go of his hands. Her palms rested in her lap before gripping the fabric of her dress almost in frustration. “It’s strange, you know? Being alone all this time and then I meet you and all of that comes crashing down.”

“...do you regret it?”

Her eyes widened as she turned to look at him. Her hand touched his forearm as the other came up to brush over his face. “No. No of course not. This has been the best summer of my life and I--”

Jughead pulled his arm away as he rose from the chair. He slowly moved in front of Lily before kneeling down, grasping her hands within his allowing them to rest in her lap. 

“Marry me,” he said quickly. “Marry me, Lily.”

She drew her hands away as her expression filled with surprise. “I-I don’t even know you that well,” she admitted. “Wouldn’t this be too sudden?”

“Not for me.”

Lily’s eyes softened as she leaned into him. “You just know, huh?” she asked. 

“I do...”

Her lips curved upward in a smile as she stood up from her chair. She helped Jughead back onto his feet before resting her hands against his chest. “...all I’ve ever known is how to hold my own,” she whispered to him. “And now...”

“And now?”

Her fingertips danced along his cheeks as her green eyes remained fixated on his blue ones. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip as his hands came to her waist, pulling her closer to him. “I just want to stay close to you...”

Silence fell over the two as they continued to stare at each other, waiting for the other to react, but nothing came. Her gaze faltered, falling to watch his tongue lap across his dry lips. Her breath began to tickle against his skin as he felt he couldn’t exhale any more. 

“Are you going to kiss me?” she asked.

Jughead felt his breath hitch in his throat as his grip on her waist tightened. His eyes darted across her face, wondering why she would ask such an innocent thing when they had kissed plenty of times before. But tonight, it seemed different. Her need to ask.

He took a step into her, closing the gap between them before capturing her lips with his own. Her arms immediately enclosed around his neck, pulling him even closer as he clumsily stumbled into her and backed her against the wall.

A small moan escaped from her throat as he ran his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted just enough for his tongue to begin exploring her mouth, earning another small moan from his lover. 

Her hands slid down his chest until her touch reached the bottom of his shirt. He felt her fiddle with the edge of the fabric before she slowly started pulling it up and over his head. Jughead threw the shirt onto the floor. His face heated up as he reached around to the back of her dress and slowly dragged the zipper down, letting the dress fall into a puddle on the floor. He swallowed hard as his eyes moved up her body, taking in each line of her curves, memorizing her body like one of his songs. 

“Jug...” she whispered, her hands moving to cover herself as her cheeks flushed red. “You’re staring.” 

Jughead smiled, “I’m sorry. I never thought…you’re beautiful.”

Lily couldn’t help but smile as she looked back at him. Her hands fell from her body, revealing the white bra and matching underwear with matching white stockings that had been hidden under her dress. She took a step toward him again as her hands reached out for his zipper, undoing his pants slowly. 

The pants fell from his waist as Jughead slowly stepped out of them before kicking the clothing out of his way. He leaned down and kissed her gently again before picking her up. Lily wrapped her legs around his waist as his arms hooked under her thigh, carrying her to his bedroom. His tongue slipped back into her mouth before he laid her back onto the bed. 

“Lily,” his voice filled with lust. 

She lay back on the bed and stretched her arms to him as he climbed on top of her. His lips brushed against hers before kissing a trail down her jaw. A small whine fell from her lips as her fingers raked through his dark hair.

“Jug...” she moaned. 

His lips slipped down to her throat, leaving a trail of red marks dotted across her skin as he reached her shoulder. Lily adjusted her position as his hands moved to her back and unhooked her bra. Her face flushed as it fell from her body before Jughead tossed it onto the floor. Immediately, she covered herself again, nervous about being this exposed in front of a man.

Tilting his head, Jughead kissed her gently on the lips before grasping her wrists and moving her arms away. “Don’t cover yourself,” he whispered. “You’re beautiful.” 

“But I’ve never—“

“Neither have I, love,” he whispered, planting his lips against her skin again. A sigh of pleasure fell from her lips as he left another trail of kisses down her chest and down her stomach. He stopped momentarily at her navel to glance up at her with a small smirk curling up on one side of his mouth. His fingers hooked around the elastic of her underwear, sliding the delicate fabric down her legs. He tossed her underwear to the floor before climbing over her body again. His fingers hooked under the elastic of his boxers, slowly pushing them off of his hips as well.

Jughead paused for a moment, glancing up at Lily trying to gauge her comfort level. “Lily, are you sure?” he asked, frowning. 

“Yes,” she replied, smiling. “Jug, it okay. I want this.” Her hands came to cover his as she helped him push off his boxers as her cheeks flushed lightly.

A smile curled over his lips before he fully removed his boxers and threw them onto the floor. He leaned down, capturing her lips with his own as his tongue explored her mouth once again. Lily let out a small moan as her arms moved to wrap around his neck again as her fingers tangled in his hair. Jughead’s fingers slipped between her legs as he teased one digit between her folds, pressing against her entrance. 

Lily pulled out of the kiss, looking up at him with hooded eyes as he continued to tease against her. “Jug,” she whined, gripping his hair in her fist, earning a groan from him. “Please. I’ll be okay. Please...”

His body was immediately overcome with lust as he roughly kissed her, his tongue slipping back into her mouth. He pushed a single finger into her, earning a cry of pleasure from his love as her hands slipped from his hair and to his neck, still gripping him tightly. His finger moved at a slow pace, allowing her to slowly grow accustomed to the feeling before inserting a second finger into her. 

“Jug!” she whined, pulling out of the kiss as her nails dug into his flesh, making him groan in pleasure. 

He watched her expressions change, waiting for any sign she was in pain or uncomfortable at his pace with the second finger. Lily whimpered in pleasure again as her hips began to rock against his hand, urging him to move faster or to continue. Smirking, Jughead slipped a third finger making Lily tense up this time. He stopped immediately, gauging her discomfort. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered to her. 

Nodding, Lily looked up at him. “Give me a minute. I’ll be fine,” she assured him, kissing him gently. She laid back, allowing her body to take a moment to adjust to the sensations she was feeling before glancing back up at him. “You can move...”

“I’ll be gentle,” he replied, moving his fingers against her at a slow pace as he made sure to pay careful attention to her expressions. He only increased when he heard a small moan of pleasure fall from her lips and as her hips began to rock against his touch again. His lips danced along the skin of her neck, nibbling at the sensitive flesh, earning another mewl from his lover.

He could begin to feel her body tightening around his fingers as he slowly pulled away. “Not yet,” he said, as he moved to position his length up with her entrance. His tip teased against her, making her whimper, nearly begging him to take her in that moment. 

“Please,” she whined, grabbing his hips and trying to pull him into her. 

Jughead moaned lightly at her as he slowly pushed himself into her. He pressed his lips to hers again, trying to take her mind off of the pain she was experiencing. Pulling away, Jughead noticed the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes while she tried to smile through the pain. 

“Are you okay?”

Lily gave him a small nod. “I’m okay… don’t stop, please,” she begged. 

His fingers brushed back the stray hairs from her face as he moved to brush his lips against her neck. He slowly rocked his hips against hers as he started her off slow, allowing her time to adjust. 

Groaning at her nails digging into his back, Jughead ran his hands down her curves, rubbing his thumb along her skin. A small moan fell from Lily’s lips as she wrapped her legs around his hips as pleasure began to overtake the pain. “Jug,” she said, breathlessly, “faster please…”

His pace increased as Lily began to fill a knot tightening in the pit of her stomach, pleasure washing over her body. Jughead’s hands ran over her body again, his touch leaving a wake of goosebumps as his thrusts increased. A whimper fell from her lips as she pulled him down by his neck into a liplock. This time, Jughead let out a groan of pleasure, feeling his own body edging closer to climax. 

Lily pulled out of the kiss, before crying out his name as the knot in the pit of her stomach exploded. A wave of pleasure shot through her body like electricity. He continued to thrust into her, riding out her high and enjoying her body’s response to his own before groaning her name. With a small grunt, Jughead hit his own climax before releasing inside of her, his body collapsing on top of hers. 

Her hands brushed through his hair as they both panted before Jughead lifted up again, staring at his lover with hooded eyes.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked after a moment of silence. 

Her eyes glistened up at him, still touching his hair. “I’m just fine, Jughead…” 

Jughead pulled out of her before laying down in the bed next to her as they both slipped under the blankets. He pulled her nude form against his own, wrapping his arm snugly around her body. “That was—“

A giggle bubbled from her throat as she nuzzled against his neck. “Amazing?”

Chucking, Jughead squeezed her. “More than amazing,” he admitted. “I don’t have words to describe how you make me feel. And believe me… I’ve tried. Every time I try to write a song for you… nothing does my feelings justice.”

Her cheeks tinted pink as her eyes fell from his gaze. “Shut up,” she mumbled, embarrassed by the sentiment.

“It’s true, Lily,” he said, smirking. “I can’t begin to-–“

“I don’t need lyrics,” she said, cutting him off. “Your music alone… it’s beautiful. Probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard, but know that your lyrics are like poetry and I wish you could see that. And every song you sing to me, I will always sing back to you. I will always find my way back to you.”

“Promise?” he murmured.

“Always,” she said, “I don’t ever want to have to let you go.”

He planted a kiss on the top of her hand, pulling the sheet closer around them. “And I will never let you go,” he replied. “I’ll walk to hell and back for you.”

A smile curled over her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Her head settled down against his chest as her eyelids grew heavy before finally shutting. “Goodnight,” she whispered before falling into a deep slumber. 

“Goodnight,” Jughead replied, his eyes closing as well. 


End file.
